


Discuss God with God

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Office, Peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: "Science is the only language for interpreting God's creation."





	Discuss God with God

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am very glad that you can read this article because I am Chinese and want to share my own articles with more people, so I translated them into English with Google software. If there is anything that is not fluent or wrong. Please indicate the place, thank you for your suggestion!

-

"Science is the only language for interpreting God's creation."

-

"My friend stark, do you think so like me?"

That is a declarative sentence, an unquestionable statement.

"Ah, although that's a bit... but I'm sorry, I don't think so."

Tony turned and smiled at the man. Indeed, Stark's answer was always unsatisfactory. Thor also knew this, but when he heard him say it, it was still a bit uncomfortable. After all, a scientist and a god are getting along well. With.

Well, scientists are smart all the time, not to mention that this person is Tonystark, and Thor, who is the son of Odin, sometimes can't help but pay attention to this mortal who is much shorter than him.

"My friend stark, it sounds like you might have your own opinion." Thor leaned his arms on the transparent glass of the studio, his eyes focused on the man who walked around because of the experiment, waiting for a response.

The man was just immersed in his work and did not respond to what Thor said. He was in the world, but he seemed to be isolated.

"My friend stark..." Thor couldn't help it anymore, striding forward and slamming Tony's back collar and putting him on the couch - Tony looked at Thor with his face, and with a wrench in his mouth. I still have parts in my hand.

"What happened to Thor? You seem to be in a hurry."

Thor sighed, making sure that the person would not sit up again and sit down beside the person: "You can't take a break..."

"It's only 16 hours, it's still early. I want to put your gear up and then go to rest. This will help your safety and protect people's safety." Tony sat in it and even doubled. The feet are off the ground, and then both hands are holding the sofa and alternately shaking their feet.

Thor was shocked by his feelings, obviously a mortal, fragile, without serum, without innate abilities, but thinking of protecting people with his own technology, this is a joke - but that is only what others think. Thor was so immersed in Tony's age-appropriate love that he couldn't help himself.

"Thor? Thor!" Tony couldn't wait, and didn't call him again and didn't know how long it would take.

"What happened to my friend?"

"You don't have a question to ask me?"

Thor just remembered the right thing: "I want to ask, for that sentence, you seem to have your own opinion."

Tony smirked and smiled, and after the posture was set, Thor began a serious conversation.

“Thor, as you said, ‘science is the only language that interprets God’s creation,’ then there is a problem here.”

"what is the problem?"

"If this is the case, then why are there so many unsolved mysteries now?"

"That's because they are stupid."

"Too straight, Thor, you are more direct than I thought." Tony hated the iron and smiled: "Who do you think can unlock these fans?"

"You." Thor blurted out.

Tony paused for a moment, and opened his mouth and didn't know what to say about him. He reached out and tapped the man's head with a wrench.

"You think I think it's too omnipotent, and I can't explain it - maybe it can't be explained from a scientific point of view. For a simple example, it's like I can't explain how your ability came."

"On the hammer."

"Where did you get it?"

"Asgard."

"Why does he have this ability?"

"Because he is the hammer of Raytheon."

"Oh..." Tony angrily squeezed his forehead and sighed and continued: "In other words, the focus of science is "God" and "Death", both of which are real but cannot be overcome by science - - Just like your appearance, and the inevitable illness and death. God, human beings can't use science to explain where it comes from, where they are going, people just believe in the gods, hope they will bless their lives, but this is unrealistic, and they themselves don't know if there is any in the world. God. ”

Thor listened carefully, paying attention to every movement of Tony, every word.

"There is death. People know that death is a manifestation of bodily functions, but it still fears it - because it means that death is no longer there."

"My friend stark, I have questions." Thor raised his hand like a student and looked at Tony with a serious look. This reaction made Tony laugh and the atmosphere eased in an instant. Tony sent Dummy a cup of coffee, sipped it and put it on the table. The conversation between the two was not so serious.

"Let's say, our great son of Odin actually asked a mortal to ask questions." Tony was still mocking as always, but everyone knows that this is not malicious, and Thor likes such a stark.

"It’s already a moving thing, why do people still have fear, and he won’t jump up suddenly.”

"Look, this is a problem that science can't explain. People will be afraid of things that don't move, and they are also surprised by this phenomenon because they don't know where this fear comes from, so this The question is worth exploring."

"that……"

"Okay, our question Thor, although you are a god, but now it is two o'clock in the morning, the gods need to rest, look at your dark circles. And we have been talking for a long time, I am glad that you can listen to me carefully. Speak these."

Thor still stared at Tony and said nothing.

"Don't be such a buddy, this kind of look makes me cool behind."

"Sorry, but you are such a big studio..."

"I used to get used to, didn't I?" Tony smiled, and of course he was eager to have someone to accompany him, but not now.

"Then I... go back?"

"Well, hurry and rest."

Thor looked at Tony with reluctance, and vaguely felt the loneliness of the man.

"That... you are going to rest soon."

"I am not a child, chicken mother."

After hearing Tony's ridicule, Thor was relieved, step by step watching Tony retreat to the door, and finally Tony pushed back.

Tony returned to the studio's sofa and drank the coffee. He didn't immediately return to work at the bench, but closed his eyes and closed his eyes.

"Come out, little deer bambi."

Loki in the corner is now in shape, and immediately grabbed Tony's neck: "You are not allowed to call me like this, ants."

Tony slaps Loki's hand extremely painfully, and Loki takes up the nature and sits in the place where Thor just sat.

"How did you find me, 蝼 ants."

"Coughing...cough..." Tony sighed and squatted on the sofa, opening in a fearless tone: "The cold breath doesn't feel strange." At least it can play a provocative role.

"The question you just discussed with Thor..."

"I believe that you have heard it. Is there any doubt? Otherwise I will not take him away."

"You really..." The words came to an abrupt end, and Loki licked his face.

"what?"

But Loki immediately returned to the arrogant gesture: "Nothing, just want to sigh how embarrassing my stupid brother is."

“Hey?” Tony said, looking at the opposite person with questions.

"It seems that you are also stupid." Loki glanced at him and said, "You just told Thor that the gods and deaths cannot explain their presence or existence by science, then I want to ask, how is science?" What happened for what happened?"

"It seems that the great evil god Loki will have doubts." Tony crossed his hands behind his head.

"This trick doesn't work for me, it's serious."

"I am very serious. If I am not serious, then there are no serious people in this building...including you."

Loki had long been accustomed to Tony's arrogant attitude, so he didn't get angry, because it was very similar to himself. If he was angry because of Tonystark's arrogance, wouldn't he be angry with himself every day?

"Answer me." Loki rolled his eyes again.

"In order to prevent you from asking like Thor, I will simply tell you that science stems from never-ending suspicion."

"why."

Very good, he asked, he actually asked, it really is a brother, the same stupid.

Tony just thought about it and didn't say it. Of course, he still wanted to live a few more years.

"Because as long as there is doubt, people will carry out endless exploration, and exploration is part of science. Obviously, this sentence is true and false."

In order to prevent Loki from asking more, Tony said directly to himself: "Exploration is to let people better understand the world, so that they can make better use of the world to meet people's needs. Then... …Any question?"

“Well,” Loki rubbed his chin. “So what did they do for the world? It’s just too much to ask for it.”

Tony marveled at the fact that the opposite person condemned the idea of asking for such behavior for protecting the world, but did not intend to ridicule more because he still had work to do.

"So I am trying to do something for the world... do my best."

Loki instantly felt that he was not cynical. It was just a label that people were free to stick to, and Loki’s own feelings for him rose a lot: "So, my question ends here." Loki reveals a rare laugh. That's from the heart: "I have to go, see you next time, my sweety." Loki dropped a kiss on Tony's lips and then disappeared, leaving only a paragraph: "I won't be like me." Brother is so stupid and awkward."

Tony touched the kissed lips in the same place until a voice sounded: "Oh my god, just that is the evil god Loki, I thought you would do something."

"Sit down Bruce, I am angry with his behavior now." But Tony's face was honestly red.

"Hulk wants to be angry, Hulk wants to pick something up." Bruce deliberately said with a thick voice.

"Oh, don't scare me like this, Hulk can't fit in such a small room, and Hulk won't fix our suit."

Bruce certainly won't let this happen, let alone in Tony's studio, but it makes Tony laugh with a sense of accomplishment.

"You are right, do you want me to help? You look... um... one person?" Bruce didn't dare to say too deep, just pretending to say it easily.

"Of course, man, you need your help, oh, you don't know that I am going to be bothered by this thing."

Bruce's obedient help, he has lost enough, he can no longer lose Tonystark. So now what he has to do is to cherish and protect everything he has now.

One wants to have one, one does not want to lose, the essence of science, perhaps it is mutual comfort. So, is there any presence of the gods? What is the obstacle to death? Everyone who wants to protect everything has already been better than the gods, isn’t it?

 

-FIN-


End file.
